


可怜的沙发

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-OT3, pre Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Cassidy被从Starr手中救出后，跟Jesse闹别扭。Jesse想到了解决矛盾的方法。





	可怜的沙发

Jesse买了食物和日用品，回到住处时发现Tulip不在，而Cassidy在沙发上睡觉。  
Cassidy挺喜欢睡觉，尤其是在大白天睡觉，过去一直如此。但Jesse感觉从圣杯组织救回来后，Cassidy更爱睡觉了，不在床上睡就在沙发上睡，每天昏昏沉沉。大概因为他的身体需要足够休息才能恢复。  
Jesse把冰激凌和冰冻蔬菜塞进冰箱，关上冰箱门，转过身，就看到Cassidy睁着眼睛，躺在沙发上，正注视着他。发现Jesse注意到自己，Cassidy立即又闭上眼睛。Jesse去把果酱、炼乳和大包的M&M豆子塞进橱柜，才走到沙发边，在Cassidy身旁坐下。  
“你醒了？”Jesse说。  
Cassidy闭着眼睛，一动不动地装睡。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
Cassidy坚定地装睡。  
Jesse忍不下去了。被救回来之后，Cassidy就一直将他和Tulip区别对待。Cassidy会对Tulip微笑，会和Tulip交谈，Tulip低头看他的时候，他会抬头注视Tulip的眼睛。但是对Jesse，Cassidy从没对他笑过，拒绝跟他交谈，在不得不回答时只用最简短、生硬的句子，他走近时，Cassidy会转开脸、垂下眼睑，用一切方法避免和他有任何视线接触。Cassidy在跟他闹别扭。有时候，看着Cassidy和Tulip说笑、闲聊，Jesse觉得自己是这间屋子里多出来的人。但他走过去，也想加入时，Cassidy就会低下头，不再说话。  
“Cass。”Jesse叫他。  
Cassidy没有任何反应。  
“Cass！”Jesse抓住Cassidy的肩膀狠狠摇了几下。  
Cassidy现在不是装睡，是装死。  
Jesse决定换个方式。“Tulip呢？她去哪儿了？”  
Cassidy睁开眼睛，但没看Jesse。“她去见人，”他咕哝着，“见某个丹妮。”说完又闭上眼睛。  
“Cassidy，睁开眼睛，我们谈谈。”  
Cassidy哼了一声，往沙发里面蹭。  
“你再不睁眼，我就要用圣言了。”Jesse不得不用上威胁。  
威胁有效。可Cassidy睁开眼睛，也依然不看Jesse。“谈吧。”  
“Cass，我知道你生我的气，而且你完全有理由生气。因为我，你被Starr抓去折磨。还有之前的……”  
“你说过了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你道过歉了。”  
“我做什么可以……让你好一些？”  
“没关系的。”Cassidy在消极对抗。  
“你是我最好的朋友。”Jesse又说了一遍。  
“你也说过了。”Cassidy闭上眼睛。  
“你还在生我的气。该怎么……”Jesse不知道该怎么对Cassidy说。  
Cassidy翻了个身，背对着Jesse，面朝沙发的靠背。“……你不让我救Tulip……”Cassidy的声音闷在沙发里，Jesse好不容易才听清楚，“你宁愿她死，也不愿她变成吸血鬼。那我……”  
“什么？”  
“……对于我，比起做吸血鬼，宁愿我死？”Cassidy快要钻进沙发里了。  
“Cass……我不是那个意思！你知道我不是那个意思。我……我不让你救她是因为……她还有可能……”Jesse感觉自己说不下去了，“因为……我害怕你们更亲近。如果她变成吸血鬼，你们就是同类，你们的关系自然更密切。”Jesse也不知道自己说的是不是谎话。  
“不。她爱你。”Cassidy仍然面朝着沙发靠背。  
Jesse抓着肩膀把Cassidy翻过来，让他仰躺在沙发上。  
“Cass，我知道你生气。”  
“我没有生气。”  
“我们之间有些问题。”  
Cassidy想爬起来离开沙发，Jesse把他按回去。于是Cassidy又回归了装死策略。  
Jesse叹了口气。“因为你背着我跟Tulip……”  
“不是！”Cassidy打断了他的话，“我没有背着你，”Cassidy不但睁了眼，还直视Jesse的眼睛，“我当时不知道！”  
“不知道？”  
“我当时不知道她是你的女友！我不知道！”  
“哦。”对Jesse而言这是过去未知的新信息，“不管怎么样，你和Tulip的事……当时，你和我说的时候，我……不可避免地非常生气，动手打了你。”  
Cassidy哼了一声。  
“问题在于，即使我已经不再生气，你还是认为我仍然生气、不会原谅你，认为我不仅生气还防备着你，千方百计想要赶你走。”  
Cassidy又闭上眼睛。  
“而且，坦率地说，我确实还生气。我知道你也生气。”  
Cassidy装死。  
“这是我们之间的问题，需要解决一下。你看这样办如何，你跟我睡一次……”  
“什么？”Cassidy以为他听错了。  
“我们睡一次，然后把过去的矛盾一笔勾销。”  
“你是说……你和我……？”  
“……性行为。”  
“我明白那个意思。但是你真的……？”  
“你说怎么样？同意吗？”

当天晚些时候。  
“等Tulip回来的时候……”  
“嗯？”  
“我们是不是该告诉她？”  
“不。”  
“但是……她应该知道，是吧？”  
“我当真觉得她没必要知道。”  
“我不喜欢瞒着朋友……Tulip肯定会理解的。”  
“她会理解，也会原谅，在她敲碎你的脑袋之后。”  
“那就告诉她。”  
“你是吸血鬼，不怕被敲碎脑袋，但我不是。”  
“哦……那是不是应该……把沙发罩洗了？”  
“对。”  
于是，他们把沙发罩扔进了洗衣机。  
“你是我最好的朋友。”Jesse决定再重复一遍。  
“我知道。”Cassidy回答，“顺便说一句，你也是我最好的朋友。”

 

 

完


End file.
